


Three Canadians Skating

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Ice-Skating, Pause can't skate, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Canadians Skating

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for tanya3140

**Thump.**

Pause was really-

**Thump.**

… mad at himself for-

**Thump.**

… agreeing with Etho and Be-

**Thump.**

…-ef to go into the nearest ice-

**Thump.**

… biome and find the biggest frozen lake and g-

**Thump.**

… going ice skating.

“I think that’s a new record, Pause!” Beef teased, gliding past him.

“Yeah,” Etho smirked, “Falling six times in less than one minute? Wow.”

Pause glared at the other members of Team Canada and slowly got on to his feet, grabbing a hold of a convenient tree by the side of the lake. It was one of the few trees that were near the lake. For the most part, the ice biome they had picked had very few trees and the trees that were there were very small and every branch seemed set out on whacking Pause in the face. He had to crouch down not to get a face full of tree as he gathered himself.

"I counted 5," he grumbled.

“It was six!” Etho yelled from across the lake.

Pause made a mental note to grab the bright pink earmuffs off of Etho’s head the next time he came around.

He sighed, letting out a cloud of breath and ran through the steps in his head for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Start slow. Hold your arms out to the sides. Take small steps. Hold on to something if that helps._

He took a deep breath in, stood up straight, and took a tentative step forward, hand still on the tree.

_Still not on my butt. Good._

He took another step, letting go. And another. And another. And soon, he had made it five blocks distance from the tree without falling.

It was on the step that would’ve made him reach six blocks that he felt the now very familiar wobble in his ankle. Preparing himself for the worse, he took two quick steps and… … didn’t fall. Instead of the cold, hard ice underneath his butt, hope felt strong arms around his shoulders.

He turned his head to the left, then to the right ad sure enough, Beef and Etho were on either side of him and were holding him up.

“Dontcha worry buddy, we got you,” Beef smiled.

“Do you think you can support your own weight?” Etho muttered and, whoops, Pause’s legs were just dragging along.

“Of course I can,” Pause grumbled without malice. Once he had gotten both feet underneath himself, he fully expected for his friends to let go of him and glide to some other part of the lake. But instead, they stayed firmly at his sides.

They must have sensed his confusion because almost immediately after he thought it, Beef said, “We thought you might like to at least go once around the lake without falling over.”

“So that’s what we’re going to do. Ready Beef?”

“Yep. On the count of three! One!”

Pause noticed Etho shuffle his feet not the correct stance, “Two…”

“Three?” Pause supplied as both Beef and Etho pushed off at a much faster speed than Pause had been going. There were some fumbles, but soon, they were all in sync, gliding across the ice as if they had all been born doing it. Beef and Etho were doing most of the actual work, but by the second time around the lake, Pause was able to move his feet to make the job a little easier for Beef and Etho.

Halfway around their fifth time around, Beef started giggling and when they reached the other side of the lake, those giggles had transformed into full blown fits of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Pause asked.

“I just,” Beef started, then got thrown into another giggle fit, “We must look like some 3-headed, ice skating monster at a distance.”

Pause giggled, “A 3-headed… what?”

“A three-headed, ice skating monster!” Beef replied, his huge smile visible over the red scarf that was pulled tight around his face.

“Is it a red and white **Canadian** monster?”

And that was the last straw because the three Canadians all burst out laughing. Pause was the first one to fall on the ice, which only made Beef and Etho laugh harder which made Etho fall quicker, then Beef. Soon there were three giggling Canadians on the ice.

Sometime later, Pause finally caught his breath and flopped on his back, looking up at the sky.

“Hey look,” he nudged Etho with his elbow, “It’s snowing.”

The other two turned over to look as well.

“It’s real pretty,” Etho remarked.

“…And real cold. Wanna go back to my house? I got hot chocolate!” Beef said, getting up.

“Hell yeah,” Pause smiled, pushing himself up, "But I was really having fun.”

Etho flung his arm around Pause’s shoulder, “We can come back tomorrow.”

“Yes!”

“Hurry up you guys!” Beef said, already changed out of skates at the edge of the lake, “I’m getting cold over here!”

Pause barely heard Etho’s rushed “Race ya!” as he took his arm off of Pause’s shoulders.

“Not fair!” Pause laughed, taking off behind him.


End file.
